A rainha e o lobo
by Felisbela
Summary: Conheça a lenda da Rainha Nymeria. [One-shot] - [Casal: Ghost e Nymeria] - [Alerta: Leves referências aos personagens Jon Snow e Arya Stark.]


**A rainha e o lobo**

_Nymeria & Fantasma_

_Caravanserai - Loreena McKennitt_

Ela era conhecida como a rainha guerreira que tinha unificado todo o Oriente com o seu poder com a espada e sua benevolência para com os conquistados. Ela não era bonita, mas também não era feia. Talvez como seu pai tinha falado a milhares de anos atrás, Nymeria era bonita por ter o porte de uma guerreira. Ninguém sabia dizer se aquilo era verdade, pois naquele momento, ninguém mais conhecia a rainha.

De uma simples humana, ela tinha se transformado em uma lenda, em um tipo de ser inalcançável, dona de uma espada que tinha a lamina que alcançava todos os povoados de sua casa real.

Nymeria nunca quis ter um castelo. A casa no lago seria suficiente. Mas a fortificação estava sendo construída. Da janela de seu quarto, ela via todo o seu povo e para além da colina, os tijolos em sua homenagem eram postos como se tal ato trouxesse a felicidade dos Deuses que iluminavam os passos da rainha.

Afinal, ela era a heroína, a rainha e num futuro próximo, quem sabe, também se transformaria em uma Deusa, tal como seu pai era o Deus do Norte.

Ela teve vontade de cantar.

Seus lábios se abriram e uma doce melodia se fez presente, a canção falava sobre tempos antigos, quando o mundo ainda era dividido em tribos, quando ainda existiam os dragões para guardar os tesouros dos senhores feudais, quando o brilho da espada não era sinônimo de sangue derramado por um único unificador.

A voz que se apresentava era forte e tinha o poder de se estender por todo o território dominado, como símbolo de dominação e poder conquistado pela força dos punhos da grande senhora.

Mas apesar de conquistar, aquela música era o canto da saudade destinada aos céus, ao seu pai.

Nymeria era filha do Deus do Norte que tinha o frio e o gelo como seus aliados; porém ele não estava mais ali. O pai de Nymeria havia sucumbido após uma viagem para as terras quentes do Sul e desde então ela era também conhecida como a rainha que vivia sozinha.

Do particular, as palavras entravam nos ouvidos do seu povo. Agora a música não era só sua, a música tinha se tornado do império.

Os lábios sorriram, apesar de tudo.

Era triste o que acontecia, mas era surpreendente o jeito como o povo dançava pelo jardim e até mesmo no trabalho, a louvando, dando graças aos Deuses por existir tão alma boa. Ela era a rainha Nymeria afinal de contas, ela era todo poder, todo encantada, toda beleza e tudo o que qualquer pessoa sonhou em ser.

_Ela era a senhora do Trono._

_This glancing life is like a morning star_

_A setting sun, or rolling waves at sea_

_A gentle breeze or lightning in a storm_

_A dancing dream of all eternity_

Mas o que as pessoas esqueciam era que a rainha, era na verdade uma mulher. Que a rainha era também menina e que de senhora, só tinha no título. Ela era sim pertencente ao povo, mas quando ela olhou para os incríveis olhos dotados de uma íris que possuía a tonalidade de um céu chuvoso de inferno, ela sonhou em pertencer a um único homem.

Os olhares não se cruzaram, como nos contos que sua Septa havia contado nos tempos antigos. Mas tinha sido romântico, pois ele pertencia ao Norte e isso aquecia o seu peito e a deixava saudosa, lembranças de sua infância, passaram pela sua mente e um sorriso verídico pode ser visto na face da rainha.

Há tempos que não se sentia assim, desde que tinha se despedido do pai em meio à nevasca.

Ele foi apresentado por um dos seus generais, dizia seu colega de espada que aquele homem desejava muito vê-la, pois tinha notícias a contar.

Quando ele se aproximou, ela estava sentada em seu trono, observando todos comerem e beberem feito bárbaros. Ela mesma não estava vestida de princesa. A rainha Nymeria trajava o seu colete de metal, a sua saia era de um material rústico, misturado com pêlo de animal para que ela se sentisse protegida do frio. As únicas coisas que se destacavam em sua imagem era a coroa que iluminada à visão do local e marcava a presença da rainha e a espada, cravada no chão, ao lado do seu trono. Suas mãos tinham sido pintadas com desenhos e palavras que representavam o Oriente, seu rosto não tinha sido pintado, mas suas servas tinham banhado os cabelos para que o tornassem brilhantes e sedosos e seus pés tal como suas mãos, foram tomados pelos desenhos de tinta preta e se encontravam descalços, pousados em uma almofada vermelha. Ela tinha gostado da sua imagem, e ainda mais dos curiosos mimos, guizos em seu tornozelo que faziam barulho quando ela andava.

Aquele homem de íris acinzentadas chegou. Todos da festa prestaram mesuras, mas logo voltaram a dançar. O olhar curioso se voltou para a figura que seguia seu General até que chegassem a sua frente. Ela olhou para o seu amigo o questionando sobre a presença do rosto desconhecido.

- Ele desejava muito encontra-la.

Todos a desejavam encontrar. Ela era a rainha! Ela olhou desconfiada, sua face tinha se transformado em pedra, mas quando viu os olhos do estranho ela já sabia do que se tratava.

O homem fez uma mesura e tentou se apresentar, mas as mãos estendidas o deterão.

- Você pertence ao norte. – não era uma pergunta, era uma constatação. Nymeria pensou que o brilho que ele emanava era nortenho demais, seu modo de vestir era característico e a fazia lembrar-se do seu irmão mais velho. A face era pálida demais, tal como era a sua quando ainda vivia com seu pai.

- Sim, sou nortenho.

Essas palavras agora dançavam pela mente da rainha, ela agora poderia ver o frio também sair de sua boca. Sim ele era nortenho.

Em um gesto, ela pediu que colocassem uma cadeira para que o homem sentasse ao seu lado.

- Tragam bebida e comida, o sirvam como se estivessem servindo a mim. – A ordem foi proferida e em instantes tudo o que ela tinha pedido estava a sua frente.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Snow - ele a fitou, e ele pode ver que ela era como nas lendas que descreviam, mas isso não o deixou comovido. Quem estava na sua frente, não era Nymeria, era somente Stark, filha do Norte, tal como ele.

- De qual grupo você pertence? – Nymeria não deixava nada escapar. Ele colocou o cálice de vinho na mesa ao seu lado, se levantou e desamarrou o casaco que ia do seu pescoço até suas botas. A roupa que se revelou por dentro da pele era explicativa e a deixou surpresa. – Você não deveria estar aqui, Snow, não quando precisa estar no corredor branco.

- Você sabe quem eu sou, vossa majestade? – o timbre de voz masculina era mais presente para Nymeria. Ela agora olhava para a sua festa, mas era como se ela não estivesse ali. Ele não estava brincando, mas ela achava que poderia ser uma brincadeira que a estava deixando hipnotizada. – Eu era um dos homens que conheciam seu pai e depois da sua partida, fui eu que comecei a comandar o exército do Norte. Eu tinha todo apoio do seu pai e ele me confiava. Fui criado por ele e é como se eu tivesse o mesmo sangue Stark...

_The sand was shimmering in the morning light_

_And dancing off the dunes so far away__  
_

_The night held music so sweet, so long_

_And there we lay until the break of day_

Ele passou a ser querido pela rainha e automaticamente, o estranho também começou a ser bem quisto por seu povo. Quando ela falava com ele, ela se lembrava do Norte, da neve, do frio, da infância e do seu pai. Mas essas lembranças foram pouco a pouco sendo suprimidas pelas cartas e pelos presentes que ele prometia trazê-la quando ele falava que iria ir embora do Oriente. Ela não pedia para ele ficar, porque a rainha apesar de já ter unificado o seu reino tinha que mensalmente visitar os seus territórios.

Em um encontro em especial, ela estava no extremo leste, visitando os antigos Dragões, quando ele apareceu no meio das areias como se fosse um sonho. Ele estava com o seu uniforme negro e ela estava com o seu habitual colete de batalha. As duas almas se encontraram. Ele sorriu quando a viu distante, brigando com um de seus militares e travando espada com eles. Ali, ela estava sendo rainha Nymeria. Ele correu com o seu cavalo.

- Desculpe interrompê-la, vossa majestade. – ela suspendeu o treino e pediu para que o cavalo fosse guardado. Iriam seguir caminhando, como ela gostava de fazer, quando estava com ele.

- Não gosto que me chame desse jeito. Use meu verdadeiro nome, Snow. – ela ralhou. Ele começou a rir do jeito dela.

- Sua fama é maior do que a de seu pai. Falta pouco para você se tornar... – mas ele se calou quando viu os olhos tristes caírem para os pés. Snow se aproximou de sua rainha e tocou delicadamente a face que se encontrava suja pelo intenso treino.

- Não gosto quando você fala desse jeito, Snow. Você sabe o que isso representa...

Ele confirmou com um acenar.

- Eu trouxe isso. – ele revelou dentro das suas roupas um livro. Os dedos finos tocaram a capa que trazia um nome em outra língua em dourado. Ela começou a folhear o livro, sem entender as informações escritas.

- Não consigo entender o quê está escrito.

- São Ideogramas, eu o encomendei especialmente para você.

- Obrigada, Snow, mas acho que não serei capaz de entender nenhuma palavra desse livro.

- Ele não foi feito para ser lido, vossa majestade.

Os dois seguiram caminho para a cidade e chegaram no local onde a rainha e seus soldados estavam sendo hospedados. Era um grande palácio de cores claras, sem janelas e fresco. Ela disse que naquelas terras eram normais as construções serem daquele tipo. Ali, o sol nunca se punha nem mesmo a noite. Ela se sentou na almofada e o convidou a fazer o mesmo. Ela esperava que ele dissesse qual era o significado daquele presente, mas não foram precisos palavras. Snow guiou as mãos de Nymeria sobre as palavras e ela assim descobriu do que o livro se tratava.

Ela achou a história muito bonita.

Contava a história de amor entre uma rainha e um soldado.

E ela achou muito condizente com o que estava acontecendo entre os dois. Snow abriu os braços para que Nymeria recostasse as próprias costas no peito do homem. Os dois olhavam para o nada, somente sentiam a troca de energia entre eles. Ela achou que aquele momento era especial e que não deveria acabar nunca. Ele gostaria de abandonar o seu posto e ficar para sempre ao lado da rainha, a servindo em tudo e era isso que ele estava querendo compartilhar.

- Irei abandonar o meu dever e ficarei contigo. – essas palavras a feriram. Nymeria não queria que ele fosse embora, mas também não queria que Snow desistisse do seu trabalho no Norte. Ela era mais realista que ele. A rainha sabia que logo iria se tornar sacerdotisa que iria se transformar em um portal entre os homens e o mundo espiritual e que por fim, seu sangue também iria ser reconhecido como a de um Deus. Não havia espaço para o humano dentro do seu corpo.

Snow obsevou a face negar e apesar do calor, ele sentiu o corpo dela tremer. Não queria trazer aqueles sentimentos toda vez que a encontrava. O interesse e a curiosidade tinham se transformado em cumplicidade e amor. O norte em suas conversas foram substituídos pelo nós e enfim se encontravam abraçados, os dois olhando para o nada, como se enxergassem o tudo. O sofrimento tinha se instaurado quando ela olhou pra cima e viu as íris acinzentadas transbordadas, como se bastasse um sopro para que tudo ruísse. Ele não queria que tivesse transformado em amor.

- Quando você irá partir? – Ele continuou a não fita-la, mas uma de suas mãos de guerreiro agora estavam sobre o corpo de Nymeria, enquanto que a outra, tocava nos dedos dela. Ela fechou os olhos e por ela mesma resolveu parar de sofrer e se abrir ao prazer que era estar ali na companhia dele.

- Hoje à noite. – ela disse. Nymeria elevou as mãos até o rosto do outro, sentir a barba por fazer, a face fria e ressecada pela neve, a fazia transportar para o coração de Snow. – E você?

- Terei que ficar por mais algum tempo. – Snow disse agora fechando os olhos.

Assim como no livro, a rainha e o guerreiro tinham dificuldade em se encontrarem.

Os dois compartilhando da presença do outro adormeceram em meio ao tapete e as almofadas. Quando Snow acordou, ela já tinha desaparecido e o sonho se transformou em pesadelo.

_We woke that morning at the onward call_

_Our camels bridled up, our howdahs full_

A rainha se encontrava em seu império quando recebeu o comunicado que o guerreiro do Norte iria passar na capital. Ela sorriu e pediu que um jantar fosse feito em homenagem a bravura dos soldados Nortenhos. Naquele mês, seus generais trouxeram a notícia de que o exército do Norte havia ganhado a guerra contra "Os Outros", seres místicos que viviam do outro lado do mundo, mas que nos tempos recentes estavam assassinando as tribos que viviam a margem do comando do Norte.

Finalmente Nymeria conseguia ver a paz na vida do guerreiro. Ela estava vestida com a sua roupa de cerimonia, um vestido branco que cobria até seus pés e uma sandália feita com tiras de cipó quando o guerreiro cruzou a porta da casa do lago. Fazia frio ali no Oriente e ele abraçou a sua rainha e retirou seu próprio casaco feito de pele de animal e colocou nos ombros de Nymeria.

Os dois sorriram, há seis meses que não se encontraram. As velas foram colocadas em respeito aos mortos durante a batalha e os dois se sentaram na cadeira lado a lado olhando o luar da noite de inverno. O céu estava coberto de estrelas e depois de tanto tempo separados tinham dificuldade para travarem uma conversa. Foi ela quem primeiro que teve que iniciar o diálogo. A ponta de seus dedos tocaram as mãos de seu guerreiro, dedos incertos que não sabiam se seriam bem recebidos. O guerreiro abraçou os dedos de Nymeria enquanto que sua face admirava o olhar da rainha que estava preso na lua.

- Fiquei sabendo que seu exercito conquistou vitória... – as palavras de interesse não eram bem estas, mas seria um bom jeito de começar uma conversa, depois de tanto tempo, mas o guerreiro ficou quieto, ele não queria falar das suas tarefas quando estava com ela.

- Só consegui porque os Deuses foram benevolentes comigo e porque a senhora pediu em suas orações que me guiassem. – mais uma vez seus olhos foram dominados pela tristeza. Snow era tão duro consigo mesmo.

- Pedi em minhas orações que ficasse bem e que voltasse o mais rápido possível para o Oriente. As coisas serão mais pacíficas agora, Snow. – Ela agora sorriu e recebeu um carinho de seu guerreiro.

Ele se levantou e ergueu sua rainha, os dois se fitaram e de repente o único barulho que se fez presente era a música que saia dos lábios de Nymeria. Seus lábios formavam as palavras, o som invadia a mente do guerreiro e ele a conduziu em uma dança, a dois, sem nenhuma perturbação do mundo externo. Era verdade que os dois estavam fartos de terem que esperar meses para se encontrarem, mas eram aqueles momentos que apagavam todas as angustias do casal e os dois recomeçavam, como se tivessem permanecidos juntos desde o primeiro encontro. A música morreu, quando os lábios se encontraram e o som deu lugar ao tremor dos corações e ao abraço que os dois estavam envoltos.

Porém, quando eles escutaram algo se quebrar os rostos dos dois se voltaram para o barulho. Uma das meninas que ajudavam Nymeria, tinha visto a cena de carinho entre os dois. Ela pediu desculpas e foi embora.

- O quê aconteceu?

Sow percebeu que sua rainha agora tremia entre seus braços. O medo agora tinha invadido o seu peito e as letras proferidas pelos seus generais há quase um mês agora ecoavam por sua mente. Ela sabia que tudo iria ruir, ela só não sabia que iria ser tão cedo.

Uma futura Deusa não poderia se relacionar com um simples guerreiro do Norte, a norma máxima tinha sido violada.

As lágrimas caiam enquanto ela explicava o destino dos dois.

Mas em meio a tristeza, a esperança saiu dos lábios do guerreiro. O sangue nortenho falou mais alto e ele se lembrou que o demônio poderia ser despertado, para que os dois pudessem ficar para todo o sempre juntos. A rainha não queria aceitar, ela não poderia aceitar. Aquele era Snow, guerreiro do Norte, braço direito de seu pai, ele não poderia dar a sua vida para Nymeria...

Mas assim foi feito.

_The sun was rising in the eastern sky_

_Just as we set out to the desert's cry_

_Calling, yearning, pulling, home to you_

_The tents grew smaller as we rode away_

_On earth that tells of many passing days_

_The months of peace and all the years of war_

_The lives of love and all the lives of fears_

A lua cheia era vista por todo o céu estrelado. Fazia frio naquelas terras, mas a rainha Nymeria não se importava de estar ali. Ela tinha viajado para o Norte, onde o destino dos dois seria modificado. Ele chegou, trajando o seu uniforme de guerreiro, empunhando uma espada. Ela estava ali, vestida como uma sacerdotisa. Há alguns meses tinha abandonado o seu título de guerreira. Os dois se abraçaram e a lua foi testemunha do amor entre o casal.

- Você quer fazer isso mesmo? – Ela perguntou ainda incerta do destino de seu guerreiro. Seria triste o quê iria acontecer com Snow, mas ele tinha garantido a sua rainha que ele fazia aquilo por querer muito ter seus últimos dias de vida com ela.

A neve começou a cair e ela sabia que aquele era o choro dos Deuses para que tal magia não fosse feita ali. A transfiguração sempre foi um ato de extrema coragem e era tabu até mesmo para aqueles que viviam para além da Muralha. Mas Snow estava certo, ele queria se transformar e iria se modificar em nome do amor que sentia pela Rainha Nymeria.

A música saiu de seus lábios e a magia foi sendo construída. O brilho da lua desceu para a terra e o sangue foi derramado, quando o guerreiro enfiou a espada em seu peito.

As lágrimas foram caindo pelo rosto de Nymeria, ela tinha ainda dúvidas de que daria certo, mas não havia mais volta. O guerreiro desmaiou em meio à neve até que ela se calou. Agora eles teriam que esperar... Ela possivelmente depois da sua morte iria também se configurar.

_Calling, yearning, pulling, home to you_

_We crossed the river beds all etched in stone_

_And up the mighty mountains ever known_

_Beyond the valleys in the searing heat_

_Until we reached the caravanserai_

A pele se transformou em pelo, os olhos acinzentados se tingiram de vermelho, as mãos se transformaram em garras e o corpo humano se transformou em um corpo de lobo. O uivo saiu de seu focinho. Ele correu, atravessou todo o norte e agora podendo atravessar o território do Oriente sem receber flechadas, conseguiu chegar no castelo. As patas escalaram o alto da torre, e ele enfim começou a escutar a voz de sua rainha. Aquela música o fortalecia e ele continuou sua escalada e enfim ele chegou em seu destino final.

_Enfim agora os dois poderiam ficar juntos novamente._

_Calling, yearning, pulling, home to you_

_Calling, yearning, pulling, home to you_

A lenda do guerreiro que tinha se transformado em lobo para poder viver com a Rainha do Oriente foi contada para todos aqueles que viveram das terras do Norte. Em uma vida futura, Snow ficou conhecido pelo nome de Ghost, pois sua língua foi arrancada depois da morte sua amada.

Foi preciso passar um século para que os dois se encontrassem na pele de dois lobos que representavam o coração de duas crianças.

_What is this life that pulls me far away_

_What is that home where we cannot reside_

_What is that quest that pulls me onward_

_My heart is full when you are by my side_

_Calling, yearning, pulling, home to you_

_Calling, yearning, pulling, home to you_

**FIM**


End file.
